


[Leave_A_Message]

by Fragilister



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drunk Aiden, Feels, Gen, Please Don't Hate Me, Post-Canon, Regret, Short One Shot, ending spoilers, this made me sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3079544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fragilister/pseuds/Fragilister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is over. Aiden decides to call Nicole, but she refuses to answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Leave_A_Message]

**_Hello, this is Nicole Pearce's phone. I'm probably busy right now (little boy's voice in the background) uhm... leave a message._ **

"Eh... Nicky? It's me, Aiden. I know you don't want to talk to me, just... call me?"

**_...leave a message._ **

"It's been a week, so I don't think you're planning on calling me. It's alright. I understand. But please, I need to talk to you."

**_...leave a message._ **

"Ignoring me won't help, Nicky. I just wanted to tell you that I love you and Jacks and that I'm sorry for everything that happened. Every single thing. A... a thing has happened when you left. Quite a big thing. The guy who held you captive, Damien, my... my friend, is dead. I shot him."

**_It's Nicole Pearce. Leave a message. Not you, Aiden._ **

"Nicky, listen. I know I barely talked to you about anything in a long while, but I really need that right now. You know I killed people, many times, but never have I killed someone this close, I can't go on like this. What do I do, Nicole? How do I deal with it?"

**_Aiden. Just stop calling, I won't answer._ **

"He was my everything, Nicole. I still wasn't over Lena, hell, I wasn't over mom. And now this happened. At first I felt free, you know, as if someone let me out of a cage in which I was held for years. Because I was, really. But then I understood what happened, what really happened. Damien Brenks is dead, by my hand, and though I knew that would happen and I _wanted_ it to happen, I didn't get that tingling. I'm not satisfied the way I thought I would."

**_Aiden, stop it. Anyone else, leave a message._ **

"Nicky I love you and Jacks so much (hiccup). I'm drunk Nicky. I haven't been drunk for so long and it feels good. Damn, it's good! Ha! (sounds of shattered glass) NO IT ISN'T. I miss you Nicky. I miss Damien.

**_...leave a message._ **

"Nicky... (quiet sob). I can't go on. I shot him in the fucking head, do you understand?"

**_...leave a message._ **

"Nicky?"


End file.
